Last Favors
by ILubPiyos
Summary: You have an unrequited love for Tsuna; however, he's marrying Kyoko. Gokudera loves you and you know this but you love Tsuna more. Reader insert. Unrequited!readerxTsuna. Unrequited!Gokuderaxreader. This is my first story so I'm sorry if it sucks so bad.


**A/N**: Hello everyone~ I'm new to FF and so this is my first story. I wrote this quite a while ago and it might have some errors. I wasn't really feeling sad or anything but it kind of came to me.. It might sound like another authors' story so I apologize ; - ; Other than that, I'm not sure what else to say... I hope you guys like it ehe.

**A/N -edit-: I hate you damn format. **

normal speaking  
_thoughts or just for emphasis  
_

* * *

"Ne, Hayato-kun, can you do me a favor...?"

* * *

Today is a special day, for it was the Vongola Tenth's, Sawada Tsunayoshi, wedding day. Who is he going to marry today? Well of course, it's Sasagawa Kyoko, his crush since middle school. He started dating her when they graduated middle school and he had proposed to her 2 years after they graduated from high school. He was very happy that Kyoko actually loved him back during the time and wished he had asked her out earlier.

Then there was you, [l/n] [y/n]. You had met Tsuna when you transfered from Italy to help Reborn because you were a skilled assassin. You fell in love with Tsuna over time. He is kind, caring, adorable, strong, but most of all, he accepted everyone, just like the sky he is. It pains you to see him with Kyoko because you always wanted to be with him. You would avoid him when he was with her without making it too suspicious, after all, no one can escape his hyper intuition.

For the wedding today, you were picked especially by Kyoko and Tsuna to be the maid of honor with Gokudera Hayato to be the best man. Gokudera is Tsuna's right-hand man but also one of his best friends. You got along with him since you didn't irritate him as much because you were quiet. You could tell that Gokudera likes you since he would sometimes blush when looking at your face or buy you food after school. He knew you wouldn't return his love and you knew this too. No matter what though, he never stopped loving you and the same with you to Tsuna. Tsuna was oblivious of your feelings though so it stayed unrequited.

* * *

_-Night before wedding_-

"Ne, Hayato-kun, can you do me a favor...?" you asked. You called him out to ask this question in person rather than on the phone. You guys were on first name basis ever since your third year in middle school. You could see him staring at you despite not much light in the room. He was admiring your beauty as if looking at an angel descending from the night sky; the moon shining down on you in just the right angle.

"Is this why you called me out so late [f/n]? You could've asked this over the phone," answered Gokudera. Even if he didn't have the famous hyper intuition, he could tell that something bad was going to happen.

You muttered something but he couldn't make out what you said. "I'm going to die tomorrow so I won't be making it to the wedding," you repeated very quietly but he heard you loud and clear. _Slam_. "What do you mean you're going to_ die?!_ I could protect y-". "_I'm going to die tomorrow_," you cut him off with a serious tone looking straight into his green eyes. He could see the seriousness in your [e/c] eyes . _Why? WHY?!_ thought Gokudera. There was _NO WAY_ you were going to die. He would never let this happen. "_Why?..._" he said quietly, you could hear that his voice was shaken.

"My heart won't survive long enough. That last mission I was on really did injure my chest badly. I checked with Shamal and he gave the time my heart would stop. I'm _very_ sure that I am since I asked him after I checked myself. " He remembered that mission even when he wasn't with you. You went with Yamamoto Takeshi or in Gokudera's words, baseball-freak. While you weren't looking, someone shot you through the chest _barely_ missing your heart by a millimeter. You were only able to recover because before you came back from the mission, you took care of the wound since you had medical experience. Not that great but you had skill. Yamamoto felt guilty for what happened as he looked at you on the hospital bed. You merely said that it was your fault and that in the mafia, you can never let your guard down.

"What's the favor [y/n]?..." Gokudera asked while looking down. He didn't want to accept any of the news that he just heard. It was too painful for him. The love of his life,_ dying,_ and there was nothing he could do.

"I don't want you to tell anyone about this. I'm also going to face off the people coming to ruin the wedding. Don't ask where I heard this, but I decided to take on this mission,_ alone"_ you said with your eyes closed. You could feel your tears threatening to fall but you won't allow that to happen. You continued, "I'll probably die during or after I get rid of the assassins. I want you to find my body... before anyone sees. I mean_ NO ONE_ should see. It would ruin the celebration" you said giving a sad smiling yet having a threatening aura around you. You were serious and he knew that.

_Breathe._ "I'll do my best on keeping you hidden from the others. They might find you suspicious for not being there since you are the maid of honor," he said while giving you a longing look. You couldn't bare the sadness and the weight on his shoulders you had given him just now. You ran over to Gokudera to give him a hug. "Thanks Hayato-kun." "I'm sorry [y/n]." You both stayed in that position until Gokudera left to retire for the night to prepare for the wedding.

_Back to present_

* * *

"Ah, Gokudera-san, do you know where [y/n]-chan happens to be at? I've asked the girls and some of the guys but I just can't find her. What happens if she doesn't show up?" questioned Kyoko with worry in her eyes. He couldn't tell whether it was because of the chance that the wedding would be ruined or that she cared about you. He noticed that you weren't as close to the girls than others thought since you barely talked to them. Those thoughts made him wonder '_Why were you the maid of honor then?_'

"No, I haven't but if I do, I'll inform you. Why don't you go get ready since it's going to start soon" Gokudera calmly said. He never liked her much since she was too cheerful just like that baseball-freak. She seemed to have kept too many secrets just from his speculation and he didn't like that at all. _Why would Juudaime marry her when he probably knows that too?..._

* * *

"OI, GET OUT OF THE WAY OR WE'LL KILL YOU!" "Pfft, it's just a girl, maybe we can take her with us afterward hehehe..."  
_What a bunch of disgusting men. This is the best that the Balordo Famiglia can come up with? There are only 5 people so I think that's enough for me to handle._ You take out your gun since you can't use your martial arts because of your heart condition. As you looked at the 5 men there, you notice that the last one gave off a stronger aura than the other 4. _I'm going to have to be careful with him._

From there, you already took out 2 guys. _They are weak. Only 3 left huh?..._ You knew you weren't that great since you didn't really make a name for yourself unlike the Guardians but you were pretty good, especially with martial arts but also great with the gun. You break out into a run with the 3 men chasing after you. You didn't notice that you were running towards the church where the wedding is being held._ Crap, they backed me up quite a bit_. Before you know it, you heard the bells chime when you shot down another 2 leaving the last one you deemed dangerous.

* * *

"Congratulations Tsuna-nii"  
"TAKE CARE OF HER TSUNA TO THE EXTREME!"  
"Kufufufufu, you should be thankful that I came to your wedding Tsunayoshi~"  
"Hn, quiet pineapple herbivore."  
"Congratulations, Bossu"  
"Ahaha, your married now Tsuna! Let's have a great party!"  
"Baseball-freak, GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF JUUDAIME!"

"Ah, thanks everyone, I'm glad that you're all here. [y/n]-chan didn't show up though. Kyoko and I were disappointed and she was the maid of honor," Tsuna said while smiling although showing a hint of sadness at everyone. He didn't notice Gokudera's face changing to a scowl when he said that. He knew you wanted to come despite how miserable you would feel. Tsuna and his guardians were standing on the side of the church where the party was to be held in the garden. They were the only ones there so far since the party didn't start until two hours later.

All of a sudden, everyone hears a rustle while getting into battle positions. Gokudera's eyes widen when they fall upon your figure wearing a [f/c] dress shirt with black slacks. You also had your signature charm of the [y/ horoscope] sign hanging from a [f/c] string as your earring. Everyone was surprised, even Hibari and Mukuro. They all noticed that you were out of breath and blood seeping through your slacks and shirt because of slash wounds. You; however, didn't notice them until you hear someone shout your name. Someone you love but can't have.

"[Y/N]-CHAN!" shouted Tsuna. _Why were you like that? Why didn't you come to the wedding? Why didn't you call for help?_ He couldn't stop asking these questions in his head. Gokudera looked at you with sorrow and longing but knew he couldn't have you, _he couldn't help you_. He couldn't shake the words you told him that night out of his head and there was_ nothing_ he could do.

You turn around to see their shocked faces with one on your face too. _Why are they here? CRAP. Did I get pushed this far back?_ You hear the person you were fighting coming towards you. It seems that he was a weapons specialist with sharp objects hidden in his clothes. You ran out of bullets and had to resort to you martial arts despite being at a disadvantage because of his weapons. The strain of using martial arts would quicken your death and you knew you didn't have much time left. He lunges towards you and with your quick reflexes, you dodge and elbow his skull_. Crack._ That seems to have done the job since he was no longer moving with a pool of blood under him.

_What the heck is happening here?_ everyone thought besides Gokudera. You turn around and give them a sad look until you start coughing blood and then collapsed. Tsuna started to run towards you with the guardians behind him. It seems that Gokudera got to you first and held you in his arms. You look into his green eyes with your dull [e/c] eyes that saw through him._ Sadness, anger, longing._ "Can you... do me one... more favor... Hayato-kun?" you whispered with while trying to catch your breath even if it's not possible for you anymore. He nods with tears brimming his eyes trying to hold it in. "I wa...ou to..."

By the time Tsuna and the others got to you to see how injured you were, Gokudera picks you up bridal-style. "I'm sorry Juudaime, but I have one last thing to do so I don't think I'll be at the party," Gokudera states with his back to the others. You were laying limply in his arms but they can hear you panting quietly. He breaks into a run while the others try to follow him but is stopped when smoke bombs were used to hide you and Gokudera. "I'm sorry but I have to do this alone," he tells them with his voice fading near the end of the sentence while sprinting to a destination.

Tsuna felt a pang in his heart when he saw you carried away by Gokudera. _What happened [y/n]-chan? Is it something you can't tell me? Why aren't you here with me?...No... I have Kyoko now, I shouldn't want you with me..._ All these thoughts of regret and sadness raced through his mind but he was still oblivious to your feelings for him and maybe his own. He would never know unless someone told him after all, the hints given to him never helped one bit.

* * *

You were in a beautiful [f/c] dress that reached to your feet with long sleeves. You had a choker on your neck with your [f/flower] and a veil. You died while Gokudera was carrying your body to the morgue to give you a proper burial. It seems that you have planned everything before because they had the dress and flowers just for you. Gokudera noticed that the clothes were the ones he helped pick when you both went shopping a few weeks back. _So these were for this occasion huh?_ You were lying in a casket with your [f/flower]s surrounding your pale body with your eyes closed. The people at the morgue really prettied you up but you were always pret-_ no, you were beautiful_ he thought.

No one was going to be at your burial because you wanted it that way. Your casket was carried to a hill with a grave already there and one next to it for you to rest in peace forever. The hill was filled with flowers about to bloom and a beautiful tree shading the graves. Your casket was placed in the ground and covered by the dirt that separated you from Gokudera. He was crying by this point because he will never see your smile, your laughter, your figure,_ you._ He was one his knees wishing for you to come back.

On the tombstone, it states " Here lies [l/n] [y/n], XXXX - XXXX, _The Light in the Dark that Shines Brightly_". He was the one that asked the maker to engrave that on your tombstone because you were his light in the dark mafia world. Of course he had his precious Juudaime and -maybe- his fellow guardians. You were always happy but not like the baseball-freak. It just felt right with you near him and your bright smile made his day. You were also able to get along with his box-weapon and pet Uri. The three of you would play together sometimes although it was just him fighting with Uri with you laughing at their antics. He was too used to having you around and he couldn't live without you.

By now, Uri got out of her box on her own and looked up to Gokudera. He was still crying but she knew she couldn't comfort him because he knew his feelings after all, she felt the same. All she could do was look at the grave with sadness in her eyes. The two of them sat there in front of your grave. After a while, he calmed down and went over to the grave next to yours and started talking; although softly, after hours of mourning for your death. He was now standing with Uri back in her box due to fatigue and sadness.

"It's been a while mother... The love of my life has died and she's buried next to you. I know you'll get along with her because she's very kind despite being in the world of the mafia. I've told you stories of her when I came to visit last time... I'll come back soon so please watch over me mother..." he said quietly before turning to leave. As he was leaving, he didn't see two figures at the top of the hill watching him leave. There stood you and his mother praying that he would live and gain happiness even if your death affected him greatly.

* * *

It was still Tsuna and Kyoko's wedding day since it was only evening with people still partying. They all noticed when Gokudera came in just now since the party was going on for hours with no right hand man anywhere in sight. Tsuna approached him and noticed that he gave off a different aura. Gokudera had a small smile that showed the his sadness but Tsuna said nothing about it.

"Where were you Hayato? Is [y/n]-chan okay? Why isn't she here right now? Where is s-" "She's not here anymore Juudaime," he interrupted Tsuna in his questioning. They were talking near the back so no one other than Gokudera saw the shocked look that Tsuna had. " Hayato..." he whispered quietly, "where was she buried?... Why didn't you inform everyone about her burial?..." "Because.. It was your wedding day Juudaime, she didn't want to ruin your precious day with Kyoko-san. [y/n] also asked me to not give her location." Tsuna was looking down the whole time until he slowly rose his head. He glanced at Gokudera trying to see if his hyper intuition caught lies of what he heard about you. There weren't any. _Why didn't you want anyone to know where your grave was? Why didn't you tell him? Why Hayato but not him?...Why?..._

As he was looking at Gokudera's face until he noticed Gokudera fingering a certain charm hanging from his ear. It was your charm with a [y/horoscope] sign at the end of a [f/c] string. _Why would he have such a thing?_ Tsuna didn't say anything afterwards. He asked too many questions and can sense that if he were to ask more, Gokudera would lash out at him, even if he were his precious Juudaime.

As the party still goes on, Gokudera is still standing in the back. Tsuna had left a long time ago to tend to the guests and dance with his wife, now Sawada Kyoko. Gokudera can remember the favor you asked of him which happened to also be your last words. Today would be the day of happiness to others while sadness and mourning for him alone. **_Only for him._**

* * *

"I wa...ou...to...ury...my...bo...n...xt..to...yo...mo..th..r...  
Tha... way...I...an..wat...over...you...with...ur...be..lov...mo...her...  
May...e...can...ove...you...in...next...worl...ince...I... ca..ot...ov...e...yo...in...thi...orl..d...  
St..y...a..liv...for...e...nd...ake..my...cha...m...wit...you...en..I...ie...  
Ev...ry...thi..g...is...pre...ared...at...is...oca..ion..."

* * *

**A/N: Can you try to make out what reader-san said at the end? 8D**


End file.
